User talk:Leahkleylein
Welcome to our place! (You're not a procrastinator.) It's past my proper bedtime, so I'm off. Expect a "templated" detailed welcome after your first edit, and daily help thereafter if you want it. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 14:26, 30 April 2009 (UTC) Haeremai, welcome, talofa, Willkommen, bienvenue, welkom Welcome to the Genealogy wiki, ! We volunteers hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, a visit to will be well worth while. And all intending contributors, even those experienced with wikis, will get something of value from that page because our "Help" pages are much more than an editing guide. Please also check out the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main features, links to pages that tell you how to edit, and the link to a guided tour of selected pages that illustrate ways you may enjoy using the site. A good place to start each visit is the ' ', where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam - unpleasant but a fact of life.) There's an email list system for messages to all subscribers: see Genealogy:Mailing list. "Traffic" is not high, so you will not risk flooding your inbox by joining. Please consider adding a "Babel" template to your User page, if you have not already done so, so that others know which languages you are comfortable reading. The site is basically in English but there's no prohibition on other languages. We already have, for example, over 100 kB in Spanish, dozens of pages in French, and a little Russian and Norwegian, with easy ways of linking languages. If you live in New Zealand, you are invited to add your name to Category:Contributors of New Zealand by adding that to your User page (including the brackets). And if your fortune lies elsewhere, you may create a corresponding category for your country unless there is one already. See Category:Contributors. Please discuss any aspect of the site, or ask questions, at the Forum or on the "Talk"/discussion page associated with each article. Sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user may get an alerting message on their next visit to any Wikia. I and others would like to know how you discovered this site. You didn't get the semi-automatic templated welcome, so here's a live one! — Robin Patterson (Talk) 23:45, 3 May 2009 (UTC) in Plimmerton Surnames Creating a surname category is trivial. Just click on Leaky (surname) and then type in the edit box and save. The only exception is nobility. Then please add something like Category:Noble houses of Kenya. rtol 19:07, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Articles Great start there, producing one of our best surname articles. Now person articles. I thought you had left for the day, so I created the article for Nickolaus. It needs a fiddle in the "Children" section to show second wife. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 23:42, 3 May 2009 (UTC) I've been tinkering. Deleted your 1855 Adam as requested because any reuse was likely to be harder than recreating. Then I gave the 1860 version a father and a brother and a nephew Janos Domelle (c1880-?) just to link them all up. If you have better dates you can change the page names. To change a page name, use "Move". It renames the page and leaves the old name as a "redirect". Move an article and get an option to move all subpages (which includes info pages); tick that option. Then you need to edit the info page in the "Article" line to reflect the new page name. You can tell your Historical Society friends you are progressing. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 06:40, 6 May 2009 (UTC) You made my week Thank you for http://leah333.blogspot.com/2009/05/i-came-i-saw-i-wikid.html I don't seem to be able to comment directly on it. Should get myself an openID, I suppose. So maybe you can suggest to Greta that she use the "Search" to find an uncommon word or phrase she might have used in whatever she wrote on the site. I can't find a "Greta" or a "Koehl". I'm not in charge here. But I do more for newcomers than some of the other administrators do. Just googled "Domelle Genealogy". Your work is in 3rd slot and 5th slot. And you may have had a hand in more than one of the others: # Domelle Family: Surname Genealogy, Family History, Family Tree ... The definitive directory to Domelle Family: Surname Genealogy, Family History, Family Tree, Family Crest. www.linkpendium.com/genealogy/USA/sur/surc-D/surc-Dom/sur-Domelle/ - 19k - Cached - Similar pages # FAMILY NAME:TRAUM,DOMELLE - General - Family History & Genealogy ... FAMILY NAME:TRAUM,DOMELLE/General family history & genealogy message board. Hosted by Ancestry.com. Forum of community contributed messages helping members ... boards.ancestry.com/localities.ceeurope.austria.general/2239/mb.ashx - 46k - Cached - Similar pages # John Domele (1875-?) - Genealogy 6 May 2009 ... Name variations. Janos Domle, Johann Domele, John Domelle ... Retrieved from "http://genealogy.wikia.com/wiki/John_Domele_(1875-%3F)" ... genealogy.wikia.com/wiki/John_Domele_(1875-%3F) - 42k - Cached - Similar pages # User:Robin Patterson - Genealogy TODO: http://genealogy.wikia.com/index.php?title=Special:WhatLinksHere/ ... Anna Domelle (1890-1974)/info by Thurstan, 9 minutes ago; Margarita Hunsicker ... genealogy.wikia.com/wiki/User:Robin_Patterson - 45k - Cached - Similar pages More results from genealogy.wikia.com » # Random Notes: I Came, I Saw, I Wiki'd Mostly it will concern my genealogy findings for my family and my brother-in-law's family. Some of my family names are: Mix, Domelle, Akins, Kirby, ... leah333.blogspot.com/2009/05/i-came-i-saw-i-wikid.html - 6 hours ago - Similar pages Now, if it's not too early, where's that relative who's concentrating on your paternal lines? Warm regards --— Robin Patterson (Talk) 10:54, 13 May 2009 (UTC)